gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Lola Rhodes
Charlotte "Lola/Charlie" Rhodes is the daughter of Carol Rhodes and William van der Woodsen. Carol was unaware Lola is living in New York and attending Juilliard, as she was under the impression that Lola was attending Michigan State University. She is a recurring character in season five and is briefly shown in season six. Television Series Season 5 Lily had been upset that Charlie hadn't been seen since the accident and hired a private investigator to track her down. The investigator accidentally found the real Charlie, who was enrolled at Juilliard. When Lily thought she saw Charlie, she called out her name and Lola turned around and said that was indeed her name which lead to Lily believe she found the wrong Charlotte Rhodes. At the end of the episode, Lola is asked for ID and when she opens her wallet, viewers see a photo of her and Carol. She works for the catering company that worked for Blair and Louis' wedding and The Spectator's holiday party, where she first met Nate. In Crazy Cupid Love, Lola, catering a party at The Empire, runs into Ivy, who she knows from an acting class they took together in Florida. Nate, still under the impression that Ivy is really Charlie, explains the situation to Lola. Afterwards, she tries to friend request Ivy on Facebook but gets no response. Eventually in Cross Rhodes, she calls Ivy from Nate's phone to demand answers as to why she's using her name. A Gossip Girl blast tips off that Ivy as Charlie is at the hospital, and the blast lalludes to her mental illness. Meanwhile, Lily, Rufus, Carol and Serena are there too, waiting for news about a dying CeCe. Lola goes to the hospital, sees her mom Carol and asks what she is doing there. Ivy tells Lola, Lily, Rufus and Serena the truth about who she is and why Carol hired her. After hearing everything, Lola cuts Carol off and leaves the hospital. She begins to lean on Nate and the two begin dating. Lola is dragged to CeCe's wake by Georgina Sparks. Lola decides to not take part in the brewing war between the VDW's, Carol, and Ivy, after CeCe leaves Ivy everything. Lola begins to questions her mother's motives again as to why she was hidden from all of the family she never knew existed. Also at the wake, Carol confesses to William van der Woodsen that Lola is his daughter, making her Serena and Eric's sister as well as their first cousin. Nate and Lola begin to have a rocky relationship when Nate's ex Diana Payne arrives back in New York. Wanting to rid of Diana for good, Nate and Lola try to blackmail Diana. However at the same time, Serena is trying to make Lola the new It-Girl and she gets caught up in the scheme, and feels used. This damages Lola and Serena's relationship. During Serena's short stint as Gossip Girl, she begins to sabotage Lola's acting career. Lola begins to suspect Serena is Gossip Girl, and relents her suspicions to Nate, who brushes them off. At Blair and Dan's salon in Salon of the Dead, Lola sets up Serena to reveal that she is Gossip Girl. It goes wrong and ends with her accidentally live streaming Diana admitting she is Chuck's mother. Serena asks Lola not to reveal what she knows, and she obliges, causing Nate to question their relationship. However, Lola and Nate eventually team up with the real Gossip Girl to steal the site back from Serena. Lola and Serena go head to head, ending with Serena discovering Lola is her sister. She tells Lily, who in turn sets up Carol into revealing what she did to the police, with Ivy's help. Lola finds out that Lily tried to sabotage Carol's defense and gives Ivy the inheritance money back to take down Lily. Season 6 Both Ivy and William mention that Lola is acting away from New York. In the series finale's time jump, Ivy's autobiography "Ivy League" becomes a movie starring Lola and Olivia Burke. When Gossip Girl is revealed in New York, I Love You XOXO, Lola is seen reading the blast about Gossip Girl's identity and replying with "What..seriously?". Relationships Family *William van der Woodsen (father) *Carol Rhodes (mother) *Rick Rhodes (maternal grandfather) *CeCe Rhodes (maternal grandmother; deceased) *Lily van der Woodsen (maternal aunt / stepmother) *Serena van der Woodsen (first cousin / paternal half-sister) *Dan Humphrey (brother-in-law) *Eric van der Woodsen (first cousin / paternal half-brother) *Chuck Bass *Blair Waldorf (adoptive sister-in-law) Romances *Nate Archibald (ex-boyfriend) Memorable Quotes Blah blah blahh ---- "And honestly after listening to everyone upstairs, the only person I feel sorry for is Ivy." ---- "They won't betray me - they're my family." Appearances * Season 5 ** The End of the Affair? ** G.G. ** The Backup Dan ** Crazy Cupid Love ** Cross Rhodes ** The Princess Dowry ** Con-Heir ** It-Girl Interrupted ** Salon of the Dead ** Despicable B ** Raiders of the Lost Art ** The Fugitives ** The Return of the Ring * Season 6 ** Gone Maybe Gone (voice) ** New York, I Love You XOXO Gallery tumblr_lys17vvt531qggv7xo1_250.jpg tumblr_lys17vvt531qggv7xo2_250.jpg tumblr_lys51o1ej61qd5lwso1_250.jpg 0511Charlie1.jpg XOXO Gossip Girl es:Lola Rhodes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:NUES Category:Mystery Category:Serena van der woodsen Category:Season 5 Category:Ivy Dickens Category:Nate Archibald Category:Season 6